Find $n$ such that $2^5 \cdot 3^2 \cdot n = 8!$.
Solution: Factor 8! and cancel 5 factors of 2 and 2 factors of 3:  \begin{align*}
8! &= 2^3\cdot7\cdot(2\cdot 3)\cdot5\cdot 2^2\cdot 3\cdot 2 \implies \\
\frac{8!}{2^5\cdot 3^2} &= \frac{2^3\cdot7\cdot(2\cdot 3)\cdot5\cdot 2^2\cdot3\cdot 2}{2^5\cdot3^2} \\
&=7\cdot 5\cdot 2^2 \\
&=14\cdot 10 \\
&= \boxed{140}.
\end{align*}